Return of the Fortress General Reloaded
by Bright Man Akihiko
Summary: Many years ago, Ash Ketchum was driven from the world by the closest of his friends. Now, many years later, he returns in a tournament as the Battle Frontier Brain of the Battle Fortress with one objective. Vengeance. Even though revenge plots almost always turn out bad, the General's plan may succeed. Is there anything that can quell the flames of hatred ignited so long ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to Return of the Fortress General Reloaded. I decided to re-write this story because it wasn't turning out like I envisioned it. The writing quality was horrible compared to what I can do now and I can't stand bad writing. It's one of my biggest pet peeves. Unfortunately, there are many writers on this site who do not abide its rules on what you may post and what you may not.**

**General: What?! People not following rules? Those must be brought to justice. This cannot be allowed. The site ought to have a way to enforce their rules! *Ahem, incase any of your admins are reading this story for some reason***

**Me: I know. Unfortunately, there are so many people like this, their numbers would be overwhelming and the people who work for the site wouldn't get enough rest. They would get sick and then they wouldn't be able to work. Then we'd be back where we started.**

**General: But can't they created some sort of program that finds people like that and locks their accounts for a certain amount of time? Then, the writer is sent an automated e-mail notifying them of that.**

**Me: There are so many things that could go wrong. What if one of the chapters has a major part where characters are texting each other? That's written in a format that's not allowed generally. If the machine makes a mistake, the writer might quit for being unjustly banned. Anyway, they're also probably too lazy to do that.**

**General: Fine. But I'll find a way.**

**Me: We need to get back on track. I believe I was talking about why I'm reloading the story.**

**General: Yeah.**

**Me: So I'm re-writing this so it can be better than before. At least, that's what I'm hoping. It needs to be better. Otherwise...**

**General: Otherwise nothing.**

**Me: I think that's all. General, do the disclaimer.**

**General: Again?! I thought you had special guests.**

**Me: Just do it this once, please. I'll bring them in next time. I just forgot to today.**

**General: Fine. Michael doesn't own us so don't sue him. Or else.**

**Me: Thank you. Also, there is going to be a section of the chapter with pokemon only. I will type out their words in English, but when As- I mean General arrives, I will start using pokespeech. Without further adieu, let's begin!**

_***Insert Line Break Here***_

A rather fat man in a Hawaiian Shirt and sunglasses stood atop Mount Silver watching a younger man fight against a Lucario on a lower platform atop the great mountain. Aura spheres flew back and forth, barriers went up and beams of pure destructive energy were let loose. Yet both the man and Pokemon endured.

The young man's hair appeared to be as messy as a raven's nest most of the time. However, sometimes, on special occasions, he would trim and comb it, then style it so that it was parted to the left with a single strand coming across his left eye. This young man was once known as Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum. Now, he had taken his father's name along with his new title as the eighth Frontier Brain for the Kanto and Hoenn Battle Frontiers. The few people that he still interacted with knew him as General Red, ruthless battler yet kind and loving to his pokemon and the ones he still trusted.

The ruthlessness was a characteristic that Red gained when he was betrayed years ago by those he thought were his friends. From the betrayal, he took a single lesson: be careful about who you open yourself up to because if they're the wrong type, the last emotion you will feel will be the feeling of complete and absolute betrayal.

When he was betrayed, Red swore to take revenge. He would train hard in seclusion and destroy the lives of the ones who were once his friends. He has accomplished his first task, but has yet to receive an opportunity to complete the second one.

As two barrages of Aura Spheres collided with one another, a break came as the two fighters' gazes met and they stopped the spar. The fat man who was known as Scott, the head of the Battle Frontier, took this as his cue to approach his associate.

"Hello there, Red," Scott said as he walked down a slight slope towards the area of combat. General Red nodded, acknowledging his boss' presence.

"Welcome Scott. What is it today?" Red said.

"It's actually something quite major that you will definitely be interested in. A tournament."

"Oh?" Red was mildly surprised at this, but he quickly assumed it wasn't worth his time. That is, until Scott continued.

"Yes, a tournament. But not just any old tournament. It's a tournament for all league officials, Battle Frontier members, and Elite Trainers to be held in the Indigo Plateau in two weeks time. Registration starts in one week and check-in starts right after the opening ceremony."

"Who's going to be there? And why should I bother with this?" It wasn't normal of Scott to tell him about a tournament - they were always happening, claiming to be the largest in history for a certain category and whatnot, but usually filled with complete idiots. For Red's boss to tell him about this event, it must be something.

"_They_ will be there." A deadly silence washed over the area. Many of the wild pokemon not at the summit could feel a strong, malicious aura suddenly appearing and inside the mountain, a room was washed over in flames as rocked melted into lava.

"Perfect." Gears were turning inside Red's head and none would be able to stop what he had planned. "I'm in."

"Good," Scott said. "There are going to be 128 competitors in this tournament. Mister Goodshow will go over the specifics at the opening ceremony. That'll be all."

"Thank you."

"I'll be on my way then, Red. Oh, and by the way, pseudonyms aren't allowed."

"What-" Before Red could make a full response, Scott had already mysteriously disappeared as if the image was just a hologram. Before Red headed away, he noticed something on the ground - a small grey mechanical device with a blue glowing center. "Sneaky as ever..."

"Whatever... Come on, Lucario. We need to tell the rest of the team about this."

"_As you wish, master"_ he responded. The pair walked off to where the all of Red's other Pokemon were training.

_***Insert Line Break Here***_

In another location on the mountain, a plethora of different pokemon were sparring with each other. The most intense one was between the grass type Sceptile and the fire type Charizard. Despite the typing mismatch, Sceptile was putting up quite the fight. He was able to capitalize on his mobility so that none of the pseudo-dragon's attacks would hit. Every so often, Charizard's attacks would hit, but far more often than that, Sceptile would get in a good strong Leaf Blade attack. The attacks alone wouldn't do much, but in large numbers, stacked on top of the energy that Charizard was expending, the fight was more costly on the fire type.

Not to say that Sceptile wasn't hurt either. Moving at the speed that he did proved to be very energy-inefficient. And the grass type felt that he wasn't dealing enough damage. He realized that his adversary's plan was to wear him down slowly then finish him with a big attack.

Looking backwards for just a second, he saw that his trainer had just arrived. He couldn't suffer another defeat. To do so would mean that he move's down on the team's unofficial ladder. Such an occurrence was unacceptable in Sceptile's eyes.

He dodged one more flamethrower before looking up to say something.

"I refuse to fall to you again, you overgrown lizard. Many a time have we battled in the past, but this time, I will not fall. Defeat is unacceptable!"

Charizard snorted in response then gave a series of grunts, something about the noble lizard fighting to his last breath like a true warrior. He was laughing afterwards. However, in the time he was distracted, he hadn't noticed that his opponent's bulbs had started to glow. Slowly an orb of solar energy appeared in Sceptile's mouth. As it grew, the bulbs dimmed. And finally, the green lizard's body began to grow. Not with the standard green color that would signify overgrow. Something more surreal. A white light, like a blessing. And Solar Beam fired.

Charizard snapped his head as soon as he heard the sound of something firing. Eyes wide, he only had the chance to muster up a weak Flamethrower which was easily overpowered before he was knocked out of the sky by a much stronger than usual Solar Beam attack. It only took a split second for Sceptile to capitalize as he jumped and with his remaining strength, charge the strongest Leaf Blade he could and bring his arm down on his adversary's neck. The momentum carried both pokemon to the ground. However, just before they reached the surface of the mountain, Charizard used the last bit of remaining strength to grab the grass type and flip the smaller lizard under him.

The two pokemon crashed into the ground, a large billow of smoke covering up what appeared to be an obvious result. However, as one of the two pokemon's teammates, a Pidgeot to be specific, blew away the smoke, the most unexpected result was there. Sceptile stood in front of the form of Charizard who laid flat on the ground a foot firmly planted on the larger lizard.

"It is done!" He yelled out. And then he collapsed to the ground.

Seeing his two strongest pokemon hurt, Red rushed over to the site of wreckage and inspected Sceptile's injuries. Despite being severely injured moments ago, the wounds were healing rapidly in front of his eyes. It was as if Sceptile had Arceus' blessing!

_I guess I'll have to ask Spencer about this,_ Red thought. Then he moved to check on Charizard. As he placed a hand on the fire-type's neck, he sent a warm healing pulse throughout its body. Within a few moments, Charizard was conscious, but many of the sustained injuries were still present.

He opened his eyes and grunted as if he was annoyed. Why wouldn't he be? He just lost a fight where he had a type advantage.

"It's okay, buddy. I just hope you'll be alright before the tournament. Then again, with the type of medicine that Spencer makes, you should be just fine." Red chuckled, knowing how much Charizard hated the old man and his medicine.

The lizard growled a bit at the thought of having natural medicine that tasted horrible. And then it struck him that they were going to participate in a tournament. That changed his mind instantly. The fire type raised a claw and tapped it on his other wrist as if to show that he was impatient.

Red saw this and chuckled a bit more. "So now you want his medicine? Okay. That's a first. Remember, when you get it, make sure you finish it completely and all in one go. We don't want any internal injuries reopening when we're battling in the tournament. That would be bad." Red then turned to face the rest of his team which had finished the spars and came to listen to what their trainer had to say.

"Listen up everyone! We're headed to a tournament next week. I want you all to start your tournament routines tomorrow. Practice hard, but not too hard or you'll end up like Charizard here." Giggles passed through the crowd of pokemon as the fire type grunted in annoyance and protest. He was still lying on the ground. Turning to Charizard, he whispered, "Just rest right here for now. I'll send Spencer a message and then I'll take you inside." The lizard grunted in consent and Ash walked away towards his cabin he had built a while back when he first came to the mountain.

_***Insert Line Break Here***_

**Me: And done! What do you guys think? I actually proofread it and fixed some stuff I didn't like, but mostly it was just small rewordings. I was originally gonna make it longer, but I felt I should just cut it here.**

**General: I think it's fine. But what's gonna happen to Charizard?**

**Me: Oh, he'll be alright. I just did that to add some drama. By the way, I don't mean to say that Sceptile is stronger than Sceptile. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, that's where I'm picking up the tournament. I'm gonna come in a little bit before it starts. Opening Ceremony and matches probably won't start until chapter three or four. This re-write is going to be very different from the original version.**

**A note about that "team ladder" I mentioned, when the pokemon spar they practice with another that's around their power and skill level. After winning a certain amount of times in a row, one will move up on the ladder and face a stronger opponent in practice. Charizard and Sceptile are at the top and Sceptile was about to lose and go down on the ladder and Pikachu would take his place. Sceptile would've had to face another member of the team and beat him or her a certain amount of times and wait for Pikachu to lose to Charizard enough for him to face the fire type again.**

**I think that's all. By the way, the shipping for this story has already been decided so don't try to convince me away from it.**

**General: What's the shipping this time? I hope you don't plan something devious or anything like that. If you do, I'll...**

**Me: ... ... ...**

**All will be revealed in due time. Don't forget to follow and favorite. And please review! I really appreciate what people think of this story and if any of you guys have written anything for this site, you know it's the best feeling in the world when you get good, strong constructive criticism from a good review. So please. Besides, an average length review should only take 1-2 minutes of your time. That means like a paragraph or two. At least, from personal experience.**

**School has started and I probably won't be posting for a while. See you!**

**-Michael out**


	2. Author's Note

Dear readers,

I know this is not what you want to hear. However, as of late, I have felt a certain dissatisfaction with every single one of my works. After watching the first season of Bakuman, I'm starting to understand how a writer gets his or her work published. As such, I've decided to start fresh.

I will be working hard to pump out names, or outlines if you prefer, and choose only one of them to turn into a real story. I may post unused names in the future to this site as a challenge if someone wishes to write out the name. However, after choosing one, I will put all my effort into it.

Although it may not have popularity with readers, I realized another thing. I write because I love to. Doing this type of work doesn't really feel like I'm working. It's more like I'm doing a hobby or something else that's fun. I urge you all to see this way. Whether my new work is for Nisekoi, Pokemon, StarCraft, League of Legends, or any other franchise out there, I will put my heart into it. I will be looking into an editor (read as Beta Reader) who can be dedicated. I will revise on my own as well to create a wonderful story that not only has a very deep and interesting plot line, but also one with many interesting characters who will also get a fair share in development. Thank you for understanding.

I suppose you're wondering about the statuses of my other stories already running. I will be cancelling The Legends Episode 1 and The Challenge All Over Again. It's goodbye to the last of my first three ever fanfiction stories. However, the rest of which I will be putting up for adoption. Please PM me and I will give you all the information regarding the story and some specifics on what I would like at certain places.

I'll see you all in some time. Maybe it'll be a year. Maybe it'll be just a few months. That's something only God knows. However, one thing that we all do know is that I'll be back someday with greatness in tow.

Thank you. Arigato-kojaimasu. Gamsahabnida. Specibeu. Merci-bocou. Sheh-Shieh.

Anyounghuigaeseyo. Disvedanya. Sayonara. Aurevoir. Goodbye.

Signed,

Michael, LightRayPearlshipper


	3. Announcement

Greetings to my dear readers,

I thank you greatly for your patience with me if you have decided to wait. However, I can now announce with pride and confidence that I have started drafting of my new story, titled School Days. No, it's not a School Days story, but it is a pokemon one. I just decided that it would be a good name, since it's kind of like a high school story. A short summary now.

In a more modernized pokemon world, Ash Ketchum, an aspiring PLCS champion begins his career in New Viridian High School. However, even with higher education of the pokemon world, the good and annoying teachers, and of course the standard romance drama, a normal life does not await him. Coming with the standard package lies a tale of epic feats, heartbreaking moments and many surprises that not even the most perceptive would expect. Welcome to School Days.

I'm planning to condense that once I publish the first chapter and a sequel is already guaranteed. I would like to say that this will be a trilogy, but I may extend it further, if the series receives enough popularity. However, what I can say is that the second installment will be called Academy Days and the third one Professional Days. Also, I won't be following the anime at all. I guess it's kind of similar to Ambition, which is a really good story. I actually got some inspiration from it, along with the StarCraft WCS. The last piece of inspiration came from a college-based anime.

I do have some other announcements to make. Instead of my normal, rather large Author's Notes, I will just put a big one at the start of the first chapter and just do disclaimers. If you review with the intent of receiving a response, log on before you post your review. Otherwise, I will not know who to PM the response to. At the start of future chapters, I will put only disclaimers and maybe a quick shoutout of announcement. The ends of the chapters won't have any Author's Notes stuck on. At the end of the final chapter, I will place a final Author's Note before bringing closure to the story.

Thank you for listening to my rather long announcement. By the way, I haven't received any requests to adopt my stories yet, so if there's anyone who wishes to do so, you may. Remember, you must PM me and I will respond with the details and answer any final questions you might have. Also, I would like for an author with at least one completed story or three one-shots published to take on Neo Unova Journeys, A True Father, or Return of the Fortress General. That's because I want to make sure those story concepts are receiving good treatment after they leave my hands. If you don't pass the succeeding screening, I will not allow you to adopt the story. All I'm looking for in the one-shots is good spelling, grammar and logic. Bonus points for beautiful sentence structure and vocabulary.

I'm sorry this was so long. However, it's nice to be back already. I'll see you all in School Days chapter 1. Jane~

-LightRayPearlshipper


End file.
